Friends
by Triskelion1
Summary: my first fic. I decided to turn it into an introductory story for two of my characters. i might write two or three more introducing other characters that I'm inspired to make.
1. Profile

DISCLAIMER: I don't own x-men or any characters from that universe I only own my two characters and possible bad guys I will add later.  
  
A/N: first fic if you must bash me at least give me a reason. I hope this makes some sense.  
  
Profile:  
  
Subjects' name: Lily Belle  
  
Subject's codename: Rose  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Home: Statesboro, Georgia  
  
Mutation: Bone-claws in both hands, and enhanced sense of sight and hearing.  
  
Eyes: Violet  
  
Hair: Black  
  
Height: 5'4"  
  
Weight: 100 lbs.  
  
Distinguishing marks: Slits in hands where her claws protrude, scars on her face, and a tattoo of a rose on her arm.  
  
Profile:  
  
Subjects' name: Alan Williams  
  
Subject's codename: Serge  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Home: Statesboro, Georgia  
  
Mutation: Psychokinetic  
  
Eyes: Gray  
  
Hair: Brown  
  
Height: 6'1"  
  
Weight: 170 lbs.  
  
Distinguishing marks: none  
  
END PROFILES 


	2. The Beginning

"Wake up," Alan Williams said trying to get his sleeping friend out of bed. She wasn't moving and he was growing impatient. "Lily Belle wake up this instant!" said Alan. This earned him the honor of seeing her extend her bone-claws from her right hand in a threatening gesture if he didn't leave her alone. Annoyed by this he decided to "persuade" her and using his pyschokinesis lifted her off the bed. This got her semi-awake she looked at the clock, "What do you want at 1:30 in the morning?" she asked. Dropping her back on the bed, "You have to get up and get dressed we have to hurry," he said as he went back to her den and retrieved his boots.  
  
Following into the still dark den one of her gifts allowed her to immediately adjust to the lack of light, "And why do I need to get dressed at 1:30 in the morning?" asking still mostly asleep. "In about an hour some soldiers are going to unceremoniously break down your door and look to capture us for 'study'," he said as he finished tying his boots in his regular knot and now was rummaging through his suitcase looking for something that he desperately needed. "And how did you come by this?" she was very curious on he knew what would happen. "A man in Bayville, New York said that they were coming he couldn't tell me how he knew though," he had found what he was looking for a small envelope that contained her ticket and information. This was even more confusing, "He didn't call and you pay the bill, did he?" as she put on one of her t-shirts and jeans. "No," he said as he walked over to his concerned friend.  
  
"This is your ticket for the train you are to go to Bayville and meet with a man he called Logan," handing the ticket and information over to her. This was getting on her nerves extending both set of her claws in frustration, "Where do you think I'm going?" Noticing his friend was becoming annoyed forced him to calm her down, "There are so many soldiers that you could be hurt and captured," he had a very concerned look on his face. "So you want me to run," she was mad that he would even suggest it, "while you sit here and take them on yourself?" she had put on her sneakers during the conversation and was now looking for her wallet and jacket.  
  
"Yes" he said as his thoughts now turned towards finding his trench coat. Noticing that she didn't believe him still, "Listen, I'll be fine they shouldn't be hard to handle." Seeing that it wasn't helping he added, "Don't worry I'll join you at the Xavier Institute after I take care of our little problem" he smiled as he grabbed his trench coat from the corner he threw it in earlier. Putting on her jacket and placing her wallet in her pocket, "fine," it was the only word she said while she retracted her claws. With that settled he told her, "Now you have to hurry to the train station and I will see you later." With that Alan practically threw Lily outside and she headed towards her car. 


	3. The Fight and The Arrival

A/N: In retrospect of the reviews I've read I will clarify a few points. One hopefully neither of the characters will turn into perfect people (hence no Mary Sues). Second as for Alan's powers, like his codename "Serge" says he can you powerful bursts of his abilities but he can't pull a stunt like holding a person in midair like Jean, his abilities work more along the lines of instinct and impulse.  
  
  
  
Lily was lead into what appeared to be a common room with a goth looking teen reading what appeared to be an Anne Rice novel, a girl who looked way to perky for her own good reading what looked like a school book, why would she read one of those during the summer? (A/N I made it summer so it would make my life a heck of a lot easier) And two boys were sitting down watching television, one with dark skin and blonde hair and the other had dirty-blonde hair and looked very cool (A/N pun intended). "Rogue, Kitty, Evan, and Bobby I would like you to meet Lily Belle she will be staying with us for a while," Xavier said as each greeted her before returning to their previous activities. At that moment a couple walked in the house (A/N that's right I made them a couple) the boy had on a pair of red sunglasses and the girl whose hand he was holding had red hair and just seemed to perfect. Xavier turned and greeted them, "Scott and Jean I would like you to meet our guest Lily." Scott held out his free hand and she took it as a friendly gesture, this couple is just so cute, she thought disgusted. "Why thank you," Jean said recognizing the shock on her face, "I'm a telepath sorry didn't mean to read you thoughts." Lily scowled but decided not to get mad about it, "It's okay, you just sorta took me by surprise." Jean laughed, "I still tend to pick up stray thoughts of others don't worry I don't mean too." "I won't," Lily said as she and Scott walked off to go 'discuss' something. (A/N guess what I mean)  
  
The Professor had Kitty show her to her room. "This is, like, where you will be staying don't expect a roommate," Kitty said as she showed her to her room. "I'll, like leave you to get unpacked," she said as she phased back through the door. Lily not exactly being given a lot of time to pack resulted in her having very little extra clothing, enough for a week tops, oh well I guess I'll see if any of these girls like to go shopping, she thought with a shrug. Her thoughts turned back toward Bobby or Iceman he was cute though he was a year younger than her. She headed out of her room and saw an Asian looking girl in a navy blue jumpsuit walking down the hall, now that is strange, "Excuse me where are you going?" "You must be Lily I'm Jubilation Lee but everyone here calls me Jubilee and as for where I am going I'm heading to the Danger Room," she said simply as she started towards her destination again. "Mind if I follow and see this 'Danger Room'?" Lily asked. "I don't mind follow me," Jubilee stated as they began to walk towards an elevator hidden in the wall, weird.  
  
When they reached the danger room it was something else she watched from observation as Jubilee, Iceman, and Shadowcat, I'm glad I remembered their code names, she though as she watched the event going on down below. A tentacle extended and attempted to grab at Jubilee when all of a sudden fireworks exploded from her hands disabling the tentacle easily. Next up she watched as Iceman froze three laser cannons that decided he was a good target. And last she watched as Shadowcat disabled the rest of the systems by phasing through them and pulling wires. That looks easy enough, Professor Xavier chuckled "Would you like to try out the danger room?" "Sure," Lily stated simply. "Very well, we will see your gifts in action against Wolverine." (A/N how many saw that coming? And no in no way, shape, or form will Lily and Logan get together) Xavier handed her a gi and told her that she could change in the woman's locker room. Well if he handed me a gi it must be a martial arts fight, this ought to be simple considering I was raised doing this stuff. When she entered the floor she noticed that it had been changed to match the inside of a dojo, and then she saw her opponent it was the man that picked her up at the train station. He was well built, but that could and hopefully will be used against him.  
  
(A/N for the sake of argument assume that Lily's claws can't be broken) They both took up their respective positions and bowed to each other, you could see that he hadn't expected her to know that formal way to start a match. They both took stance (A/N it has been forever since I've seen any real form of martial arts so don't expect me to use the proper terms) and began to circle each other examining the foes strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Lily moved quickly as you could see on Wolverine's face as she charged him. Immediately attacking with a basic punched that Wolverine blocked easily, though it gave Lily a chance to pull a simple move on him that landed two blows on his chest and a kick to his side. That was the last shot she managed to get on him. They both fought hard though neither gave the other the satisfaction of a blow landed. Then all of sudden something that Lily hadn't expected as Wolverine extended his adamantium claws. Two can play this game, and let her own claws extend, which gave her another satisfying sight as she saw Wolverine not expecting it. They both moved and used their claws with practiced ease neither one actually landing a slash on the opponent. Lily knew that the fight had lasted well over an hour and that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Then, it happened her concentration broke and she felt a foot land in her stomach. Damn, she thought right before she fell to the mat winded. "You did good kid," Logan said as he walked over and helped her up, "I never in my life expected to see a natural set of claws on a mutant." She was just grateful that she held her own against someone of such obvious ability at a stand still for an hour. "Thanks," was all she managed to get out while she was gasping for air.  
  
She decided against asking anyone about the mall today, since she just wanted to put her head down and rest. I wonder where Alan is and how he is doing? Then a knock at her door and Kitty's head phasing through, "Supper's ready."  
  
A/N You'll have to excuse me in later chapters when I start speaking for Kurt and Rogue I'm not that good with accent writing like some. And yes I know it's unrealistic that anyone besides Sabertooth could last over an hour against Wolverine. Imagine that he was going easy on her right up until he extended his claws. 


	4. Sparring against the Wolverine

A/N: In retrospect of the reviews I've read I will clarify a few points. One hopefully neither of the characters will turn into perfect people (hence no Mary Sues). Second as for Alan's powers, like his codename "Serge" says he can you powerful bursts of his abilities but he can't pull a stunt like holding a person in midair like Jean, his abilities work more along the lines of instinct and impulse.  
  
  
  
Lily was lead into what appeared to be a common room with a goth looking teen reading what appeared to be an Anne Rice novel, a girl who looked way to perky for her own good reading what looked like a school book, why would she read one of those during the summer? (A/N I made it summer so it would make my life a heck of a lot easier) And two boys were sitting down watching television, one with dark skin and blonde hair and the other had dirty-blonde hair and looked very cool (A/N pun intended). "Rogue, Kitty, Evan, and Bobby I would like you to meet Lily Belle she will be staying with us for a while," Xavier said as each greeted her before returning to their previous activities. At that moment a couple walked in the house (A/N that's right I made them a couple) the boy had on a pair of red sunglasses and the girl whose hand he was holding had red hair and just seemed to perfect. Xavier turned and greeted them, "Scott and Jean I would like you to meet our guest Lily." Scott held out his free hand and she took it as a friendly gesture, this couple is just so cute, she thought disgusted. "Why thank you," Jean said recognizing the shock on her face, "I'm a telepath sorry didn't mean to read you thoughts." Lily scowled but decided not to get mad about it, "It's okay, you just sorta took me by surprise." Jean laughed, "I still tend to pick up stray thoughts of others don't worry I don't mean too." "I won't," Lily said as she and Scott walked off to go 'discuss' something. (A/N guess what I mean)  
  
The Professor had Kitty show her to her room. "This is, like, where you will be staying don't expect a roommate," Kitty said as she showed her to her room. "I'll, like leave you to get unpacked," she said as she phased back through the door. Lily not exactly being given a lot of time to pack resulted in her having very little extra clothing, enough for a week tops, oh well I guess I'll see if any of these girls like to go shopping, she thought with a shrug. Her thoughts turned back toward Bobby or Iceman he was cute though he seemed a bit young for her. She headed out of her room and saw an Asian looking girl in a navy blue jumpsuit walking down the hall, now that is strange, "Excuse me where are you going?" "You must be Lily I'm Jubilation Lee but everyone here calls me Jubilee and as for where I am going I'm heading to the Danger Room," she said simply as she started towards her destination again. "Mind if I follow and see this 'Danger Room'?" Lily asked. "I don't mind follow me," Jubilee stated as they began to walk towards an elevator hidden in the wall, weird.  
  
When they reached the danger room it was something else she watched from observation as Jubilee, Iceman, and Shadowcat, I'm glad I remembered their code names, she though as she watched the event going on down below. A tentacle extended and attempted to grab at Jubilee when all of a sudden fireworks exploded from her hands disabling the tentacle easily. Next up she watched as Iceman froze three laser cannons that decided he was a good target. And last she watched as Shadowcat disabled the rest of the systems by phasing through them and pulling wires. That looks easy enough, Professor Xavier chuckled "Would you like to try out the danger room?" "Sure," Lily stated simply. "Very well, we will see your gifts in action against Wolverine." (A/N how many saw that coming? And no in no way, shape, or form will Lily and Logan get together) Xavier handed her a gi and told her that she could change in the woman's locker room. Well if he handed me a gi it must be a martial arts fight, this ought to be simple considering I was raised doing this stuff. When she entered the floor she noticed that it had been changed to match the inside of a dojo, and then she saw her opponent it was the man that picked her up at the train station. He was well built, but that could and hopefully will be used against him.  
  
(A/N for the sake of argument assume that Lily's claws can't be broken) They both took up their respective positions and bowed to each other, you could see that he hadn't expected her to know that formal way to start a match. They both took stance (A/N it has been forever since I've seen any real form of martial arts so don't expect me to use the proper terms) and began to circle each other examining the foes strengths and weaknesses.  
  
Lily moved quickly as you could see on Wolverine's face as she charged him. Immediately attacking with a basic punched that Wolverine blocked easily, though it gave Lily a chance to pull a simple move on him that landed two blows on his chest and a kick to his side. That was the last shot she managed to get on him. They both fought hard though neither gave the other the satisfaction of a blow landed. Then all of sudden something that Lily hadn't expected as Wolverine extended his adamantium claws. Two can play this game, and let her own claws extend, which gave her another satisfying sight as she saw Wolverine not expecting it. They both moved and used their claws with practiced ease neither one actually landing a slash on the opponent. Lily knew that the fight had lasted well over an hour and that she wouldn't be able to keep it up for much longer. Then, it happened her concentration broke and she felt a foot land in her stomach. Damn, she thought right before she fell to the mat winded. "You did good kid," Logan said as he walked over and helped her up, "I never in my life expected to see a natural set of claws on a mutant." She was just grateful that she held her own against someone of such obvious ability at a stand still for an hour. "Thanks," was all she managed to get out while she was gasping for air.  
  
She decided against asking anyone about the mall today, since she just wanted to put her head down and rest. I wonder where Alan is and how he is doing? Then a knock at her door and Kitty's head phasing through, "Supper's ready."  
  
A/N You'll have to excuse me in later chapters when I start speaking for Kurt and Rogue I'm not that good with accent writing like some. And yes I know it's unrealistic that anyone besides Sabertooth could last over an hour against Wolverine. Imagine that he was going easy on her right up until he extended his claws. 


	5. Fire Fight

Disclaimer: I only own Alan Williams and Lily Belle everyone else belongs to marvel.  
  
A/N: Yes I know Lily only ways a hundred but she is healthy and not a stick. The person that Lily is modeled after is about 5'9 and weighs around 110 and she to is very healthy.  
  
  
  
Alan stepped into a small diner somewhere in the middle of North Carolina. Just now the slightest hint of exhaustion started to creep over him. One of the good things about my ability it gives me one hell of a boost in energy for a while. Sitting down at the counter he ordered a Coke and pancakes. During the middle of his breakfast a man rushed into the diner he looked 20- ish and had blonde hair.  
  
"I am looking for the one called Serge!" the fiery man said, "Show yourself or all of these innocent people will die!" Does he really need to yell like that? Completely unfazed by the threat or the use of the nickname Lily gave him. Finishing his breakfast he paid the waitress and leaving a tip turned to leave. "I am the one you are looking for let's go outside and 'discuss' why you are looking for me," Alan said cool as he grabbed his trenchcoat and headed outside.  
  
"Tell me your name so I will no what to tell the paramedics," Alan said as they stood in the parking lot. "It's John but you can call me Pyro!" the man obviously called Pyro said. "And let me guess you have power over fire?" Alan said with a small smile on his face, fire is easy to deflect. "You got it!" Pyro said with much enthusiasm. Look at the heat rise off of this guy! He's very high level. With that he watched as the fire mutant placed his two fists together and a stream of fire flew at him. Dodging the flame with a side step to the left, strange why hasn't he stopped and tried to hit me again? Alan turned around to see the stream of flame now resembling a snake turning back and heading for him again. Crap, his mental bubble immediately took form in front of the offending flame.  
  
This will be harder than I thought, he began searching the battlefield for something to use against Pyro. Nothing, I guess it will be my mind versus his fire. He let his right hand raise slightly and focused a small pyschic ball into it. This should do the trick. He flung it against the pyromaniac and watched him fly back 20 feet. Well that's the end of him. Knowing that the man will be fine got back in his car and headed towards his destination once again.  
  
  
  
A/N I know this chapter isn't the best and I am still working on Alan's abilities. Oh and before I forget Alan is a bit anti-social. 


	6. Mall Rats

Disclaimer: I own Alan Williams and Lily Belle and no one else.  
  
A/N:  
  
  
  
Lily had recovered mostly from yesterdays sparring match against Logan, he is really good. It was around nine o'clock in the morning and she was informed that breakfast would be served in 15 minutes. I guess today is as good a day as any to go to the mall though I need to speak with Xavier since I left my checkbook at home and I don't have a lot of money on me. Considering she was already dressed decided she would stop and ask the professor about borrowing some money first.  
  
"Come in," Charles Xavier said at the knock on his door, "Lily, I wasn't expecting you." (A/N yes I know he is a mind reader and no I don't know why he just didn't scan her mind) "Sorry if it's at a bad time but I needed to ask you a favor," Lily said matter-of-factly. Xavier looked at her, "Of course what is it." "Well I left my checkbook back in Statesboro and I was hoping if I could borrow some money," Lily said as she took a seat opposite him. "I figured you might, here is a debit card to a general bank account so you can use what you need without the worry of a restriction," Xavier mentioned as he handed her the card. (A/N saves on me having to remember how much she has later) Lily took the card from his hand and smiled, "Thank you and I'll try not to overdo it."  
  
She headed to the dining room and before she even got to the first floor heard a lot of commotion coming from the general, this is going to be so much fun. "Kurt that is, like, so gross." Kitty was obviously being appalled by what the blue demon-looking boy was doing. (A/N for the sake of argument Lily has met all of the X-Men so don't expect me to describe them all) She entered to watch as Kurt wearing his holo-watch pulled his head out of his cereal. "Why Kitty it is so much fun to eat it like this!" Kurt said and dunked his head in again.  
  
Might as well ask them while they are all right here, it'll make it easier on me. "So are any of you planning on going to the mall today?" Lily tried to ask as casually as possible. Scott was the first to speak up, "Me and Jean are going to catch a movie today. Why?" Lily answered, "I need to go and buy some clothes, I wasn't given much time to pack." Kitty picked her ears up on the words "buy" and "clothes", "That is like so great! I can guide you through and help you!" "If Kitty is going I will too," this was Kurt who was obviously head over heals for Kitty, considering his mutation it wouldn't surprise me if he was like that more than once for her. Jean laughed though nobody heard her except Lily, thanks to her sensitive ears. "I'll go too in case Kurt and Kitty go off on their own," Bobby had spoken up, though she knew he was only making an excuse, how cute. The rest had different reasons for not being able to go, most included the word Logan or Danger Room.  
  
Around eleven they piled into Scott's convertible to head to the mall, with Jean sitting right next to him and Lily in the passenger seat, I think I am going to be sick. Bobby, Kitty, and Kurt were in the back seat and of course Kitty and Kurt were arguing or bickering she wasn't sure where they stood in their relationship, friends or more. Kitty suddenly sounding frustrated with Kurt turned her focus on Lily and asked, "So, like, how much money do you have to spend?" "The Professor gave me a debit card so I could use what money I needed to buy some new clothes," Lily said simply hoping that Kitty would turn her focus back on Kurt. "Wow, that is, like, so cool he gives very few people a debit card. He won't let me have one in fear that I would spend too much in to short of a time and won't let Kurt have one after the incident involving a joke catalog and multiple items," she said and glared at Kurt during the last part. "What Kitty I said I was sorry!" Kurt said in his defense. Apparently she relied on him to get what she needed beside what she got as an allowance I assume. "You're right," Jean said in a dreamy fashion. Bobby all the way there had said nothing but stared intently at Lily. Scott of course was focused on staying on the road.  
  
Once at the mall Scott and Jean headed in the direction of the movie theatre, hand in hand of course. "Well where should we start?" Lily was never big on shopping even with somebody else's money. Kitty immediately dragged her towards a clothing store and started handing her shirts which Kitty claimed "would look wonderful on her". Great of all the people to get stuck shopping with she must enjoy this like a sport. Kurt was semi- helpful apparently he had gone with Kitty so many times that he had picked up on one or two of the subtleties of shopping. I wonder if he knows that he is being extremely obvious that he likes her, although Kitty seemed to be acting coy and he obviously hasn't really picked up on it yet. Bobby obviously had no clue but was trying his best to be helpful. It's cute the way he squirms whenever I ask what he likes better.  
  
After about four hours of shopping she was ready to leave, and so were the guys who were toting everything, Kurt had all of Kitty's bags and Bobby had insisted on carrying hers. I'll off on asking him out for a little while and wait for Alan to get here. They headed towards the food court when she noticed Jean and Scott heading towards them. Leave it to a telepath to find them in a crowded mall. "If you are done shopping we really should be heading back to the mansion," Jean had apparently picked up on the boys begging, Lily had known it was fairly obvious. "Yeah, I've gotten most of what I needed," Lily said as they headed towards the car. I wonder when Alan will reach the Institute? Oh well I'll worry about it later.  
  
  
  
A/N: What do you think? I can probably stand some improvement to my writing structure. And can somebody please leave a list of the new mutants names, code names, and I need somebody to tell me Ray's, Sam's, and Roberto's mutant abilities. Thank you. 


	7. Alan Arrives

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men what a pity. I only own Alan and Lily and I would appreciate it if you ask before you borrow them.  
  
A/N: For the sake of argument I have given Rahne the werewolf mutation from the old cartoon show, including the ability to control how far she transforms.  
  
  
  
Alan had just reached the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters around one that day (A/N I know how impossible that sounds but I needed Lily to be out of the house at the time so he can meet the others). Comfy. He had pulled his car up to the front of the school and decided to leave his bag in the car until after he talked to Professor Xavier. He walked up to the door and rang the bell immediately hearing somebody run towards the door. They seem a bit eager.  
  
The girl who answered the door was in a word, stunning, she had red hair that was pulled up into very small pigs tails and a green shirt that showed off her shoulders in a very complimenting fashion. Not forgetting his reason for a moment, "Is Professor Charles Xavier here?" "Aye he is," the girl with red hair said with a Scottish accent, "he should be in his study." "Thank you," as he stepped through the door, "my name is Alan by the way." "I'm Rahne nice to meet ya," she said with a small grin, "I'll take you up there and show you to him." As they headed down the hall she noticed a boy with dark skin riding a skateboard through the mansion being chased by identical quintuplets, when all of a sudden one of them disappeared into a fine mist, that's a new one on me. The girl was obviously trying to think of a cover story, he raised his hand and explained, "Don't worry I know what he is, I am also one." With that his eyes seemed to lose focus and the boy on the skateboard was suddenly thrown with the now four running straight into him and making eight, whoa. (A/N it has to be a certain amount of force to cause Jamie to multiply) "Let's just get to the study before something else happens," Alan said with a smile. Obviously relieved that he wasn't surprised nor for the fact that he openly admitted to being "gifted" Rahne escorted him towards the study once again. She's very cute, wonder if she has a boyfriend? "Here we are," Rahne said and breaking off his train of thought, "He is expecting you." Alan smiled again and thanked her and walked into the study.  
  
"Alan welcome to the institute," Professor Xavier said from behind his desk. "It's great to finally make it here to tell you the truth," Alan said trying to be friendly to the mind-reader, "do you know where Lily is?" "She went to the mall today with some of the pupils from the institute, she should be back later today," the man said as he rolled around to the front of the desk. "I suppose you know why we're here?" Alan said still being friendly. "Yes the Friends of Humanity were after you and Lily," Xavier said matter-of-factly. "And I suppose you know what my next question will be?" Alan said with slight curiosity. "Actually I do not your mind is difficult to read it must be because of your psi abilities," Xavier said with steepled fingers. "Well I was wondering if it would be okay if me and Lily moved into the institute." "I assumed that is what you would ask and already had Ororo Munroe go collect your belongings from your apartment," Xavier said still with warmth in his voice. "Thank you Professor." "I will have Rhane show you around the mansion," Xavier said as he wheeled himself to face the window. "Thank you once again Professor."  
  
Rhane was an excellent guide and he found it quite amazing she even introduced his to all of the other students some he will get along with and some that he would try to avoid. He has still yet to see her speak with anyone that appeared to be a boyfriend. I wonder how I should approach her about asking her out? Just then a ruckus came from the front room with only very familiar voice. "That was such a great movie Scott." "I know who would've thought a romance would be that good." "I'm sorry Kitty I didn't mean it like that!" "Like, whatever Kurt I believe you." "The clothes you bought look very nice on you Lily." "Why thank you Bobby." Alan smiled recognizing the last voice, "Oh Lily," he said in an almost sing-song voice, "Where are you?" "Alan!" she came running into the recreation room giving him a big hug, though he noticed one very uncomfortable looking guy behind her holding a lot of bags.  
  
A/N: Alan and Lily are so close friends that they can sometime speak without a word passing between them. This will be done like this . . thank you for your patience.  
  
Who's the guy? Alan said staring into Lily's eyes. He's Bobby and he has a crush on me Lily said smiling. Well that is very obvious he said staring at the blonde haired boy. Don't start that 'cause I can see Rhane shooting death glares at me right now she said triumphantly. Well I was debating on whether asking her out or not, but since I don't know if she has a boyfriend I have to wait he said to his life-long friend. Well she doesn't she told me, so you should ask I think we should break contact so they can stop giving us those looks Agreed They said in unison, "what are you staring at never seen a conversation not take place before?" They sat down and started watching a movie with the rest of the teens.  
  
  
  
A/N: what do you think? I might add one more chapter before starting the next part in a new story. 


	8. Abrupt Ending

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this, I've decided to bury this story since I want to write a series and this just didn't go the way I wanted it too. I write this mainly for those who might just be searching the back part to know why I didn't finish. Expect both Alan and Lily to show up in the other series when I finally get inspired enough to write it. Although don't expect them to be the same people you met in this one. Sorry if anyone was actually enjoying the story, but with the revisions done afterwards caused it to lose something. Besides I plan on having loads of fun with the series. Watch for some of the characters not yet introduced into the Evo world, maybe even including Dazzler and Gambit. Until then. 


End file.
